Maybe my life isnt so boring after all Joker Love story
by MonsterxPaw
Summary: Info to my OC, AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN A GOTHAM CITY COP GOES FOR A WALK ON THE WILD SIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe my life isn`t so boring after all * Joker Love story***

**Name: Claudia Gordon**

**Age: 19**

**Nickname: Viper**

**Family: Commissioner Jim Gordon`s Niece**

**Favourite Colour: Green and Purple**

**Eye Colour: Light icy blue**

**Hair Colour: White Sandy Blonde with purple highlights**

**Likes: Dynamite, Guns, Gasoline, Knives, Anarchy and Games**

**Dislikes: Rules, Regulations, the GPD (Gotham Police Department)**

**Most Hated Person: The Batman**

**Hobbies: Shooting practise, kick boxing, going with her uncle on police chases, fast cars, experimenting with explosives in secret and studies the Joker`s Game and Anarchy Methods**

**Idol: The Joker Gotham`s most wanted & feared criminal**

**Job: Assistant to her Uncle**

**Uniform: Black with a green shirt and purple trim and buttons on her cop jacket.**

**Lives: In Gotham**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my name is Claudia Gordon I`m the Niece of Commissioner Gordon. I`m only 19 and I`m a sniper in training and an assistant to my uncle who is the head of the Gotham Police Department and he is proud to be too. But sadly I`m not so proud of being a Gordon, I`m...How do I put it? Completely different compared to my uncle. He dedicates his time to stopping MOB members, ensuring the people are safe, making sure that his co-workers follow the plans and rules and try`s to stop all anarchy in this huge city. **

**On the other hand when I`m not working I use my time to practise my shooting, self-defence, experimenting with explosives and reading all about the Anarchy that I long to be a part of caused by my idol The Joker. I know you think I`m mad for Idolizing Gotham`s most wanted and feared criminal well no, No I`m not. Like I said I`m just different compared to my family.**

** I walked into the holding area where we kept most of our main criminals and sat down at my desk and opened my file to see what we where to do today. My question was answered because my uncle ran in "We need to get down to Tiffany`s on 105 1st street east avenue the Joker is there and we have our SWAT getting ready to seize him, So I need everyone to run the locations as to where he might be hiding his stash, except you Claudia I need your targeting skills on the field" So we had the Joker cornered I felt the blood begin to pump when he said that I get to head to the scene "Yes Sir!" I replied as I got my bullet proof clothing on and my mini sleeping gas grenades, guns, communicator and my protecting mask which was purple and some green designs on it, I designed it to protect the face from any type of gun or gas. I ran and got into the GPD van and we were on our way to East Gotham.**

** Fifteen minutes later we arrived and I switched on my communicator and waited until my uncle gave me the okay nod. I looked at him and he gave the signal and I ran in with my gun at the ready. "Okay Claudia he`s on the 3rd floor and watch out for his goons in masks" "Roger that sir" I answered as I cautiously made my way up the stairs to the second floor.**

** My uncle was right there were five goons in masks and they had guns, I was out numbered. Before I let any of that get to me I grabbed a sleeping gas grenade and threw it. I made sure my mask was in place and the grenade released the sleeping gas, knocking out the five goons for around five to six hours max. I carefully stepped across them and made my way to the other flight of stairs and up to the third floor. I felt the adrenaline flow through me as I reached the door and peeked through the open part. I could see a figure of a man and I knew that is was Joker. I silently opened the door and crept behind a marble pillar as I got a better look at him.**

** He was tall with brown hair that had a faded green tint to it and his face was covered with white paint and red on his lips and scars that made him look as if he was smiling along with his dark eye paint that made his dark brown eyes blend in. He wore a Purple suit with a green waist coat, tie, shirt and a purple trench coat, along with his purple leather gloves that made him look even more unusual and amazing as he studied one of the emeralds he was holding.**

** I knew they were waiting for me out side so I had to get a move on with my task but I wasn`t so sure I wanted to do it since I secretly look up to him. **

**I decided to go ahead though and hid my gun behind me and see if I could get any info out of him before my uncle got here. "Well hello there" I said smiling underneath my own mask so he couldn`t see my face. He slowly turned around and smirked as he put the gem in his pocket and took out his favourite knives and kind of skipped over near me and put the knife to my face.**

** "Well what do we have here, a young cop in training my aren`t you a strange one" He mused as he licked his lips and started to pace back and forth. "Ya know you have to be the first cop I`ve ever saw that has their own custom made gear, but first let me introduce myself little madam I`m The Joker and your name doll face would be?" He asked with a bit of a smirk as he stood a metre away from me. "Viper and I`m not a cop I`m a sniper in training and an assistant to my uncle who put you in jail the first time" I mused back at him, he seemed to be in thought but then a cruel grin was soon on his face. "Ah so your Commissioner Gordon`s niece then my you don`t look alike at all!" he laughed out "Well I`m different compared to the rest of the family I`ve never had brown hair or eyes I was born with my sandy blonde but I like to add a splash of colour every now and then especially purple" I smirked behind my mask "Well it`s a pity that I`m now gonna have to kill you" He said as he whipped round but only to be met by my gun under his chin.**

** "Now on your knees" I yelled and surprisingly he did as I said I kicked the knife out of his hand and cuffed him. "Looks like you luck has run out again Joker" I giggled evilly but only to get a surprised look off him probably cause of my bad side that I let show a little bit. "Now walk" I commanded while shoving him to his feet and led him down the three flights of stairs. "Hm what did you do" he asked more to himself than me and I let out another small evil giggle "Oh I just used some sleeping gas don`t worry they`ll wake up in around five hours... in a jail cell" I smirked "Ya know your just as bad as me with that mask of yours dear" he pointed out and he was slightly right "This isn`t just a mask to hide my face it`s resistant to everything I designed and created it for the GPD and SWAT to use but this is the only one made so far" I glanced at him and he seemed slightly impressed.**

** "Now get ready cause the media are gonna make you their front page headline since any paper with a picture of you on it sells in less than five minutes" I said as I pushed him slightly out the shops main doors and out into the bright sun reflecting from the tall sky scrapers of Gotham City and there was a lot of gasps, cheers and flashing lights from the photographers and reporters hollering question after question. **

**"Here`s the ringleader and this circus has being shut down" I said as I stopped in the middle of the crowed. "The rest are inside passed out your gonna need help getting them into the truck" I said to Mike as he led ten men in to grab the rest of the clowns. "Sir I believe this is for you" smiled as I handed the Joker over to my Uncle. "Well done Claudia I`m so proud of you" He beamed while I was cringing behind my mask knowing that I won`t get to read about the joker in the future cause he and his goons are now in custody so I just nodded and got in another police car and made my way back to the station.**

Thanks for Reading  
Rate & Comment


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

**Joker`s Pov**

**I stood there admiring the beauty of the huge sparkling emerald as I began to wonder would I ever have a beauty of my own I was broken out of my thoughts by a females voice. "Well hello there" I snapped round to see a tallish gal wearing a black cop uniform with purple trim and a mint green shirt and it was all bullet proof, her hair from what I could see was sandy brown with purple highlight`s and she wore a mask that was purple and some green designs on it, But there was something different about her I decided to play a few of my little games to try and catch her out. I took out my favourite knife and skipped slightly over to where she was standing and put the knife up to her cheek and see if it would freak her a little, but it didn`t she didn`t even flinch. "Well what do we have here, a young cop in training my aren`t you a strange one" I mused at her as I began to pace back and forth while partly glaring at her.**

** "Ya know you have to be the first cop I`ve ever saw that has their own custom made gear, but first let me introduce myself little madam I`m The Joker and your name doll face would be?" I asked with my famous smirk. "Viper and I`m not a cop I`m a sniper in training and an assistant to my uncle who put you in jail the first time" she bit back and that`s probably what the name Viper is for I began to think of when I was caught the first time by him and soon a wicked grin was on my face. "Ah so your Commissioner Gordon`s niece then my you don`t look alike at all!" I laughed out "Well I`m different compared to the rest of the family I`ve never had brown hair or eyes I was born with my sandy blonde but I like to add a splash of colour every now and then especially purple" she stated, so she even knows how different she is to her loyal uncle. "Well it`s a pity that I`m now gonna have to kill you" I whirled around but met the end of her gun under my chin I was caught again just how I wanted it. **

**"Now on your knees" and I did as I was told she kicked the knife out of my hand and hand cuffed me. "Looks like your luck has run out again Joker" she giggled evilly and the evil bad side sounded like an angel to a guy like me. "Now walk" she commanded as I was pushed to my feet and led down three flights of stairs. When we reached the first I saw all my goons passed out on the floor. "Hm what did you do" I asked myself but she answered my question with another evil giggle that was music to my ears "Oh I just used some sleeping gas don`t worry they`ll wake up in around five hours... in a jail cell" I smirked. "Ya know you're just as bad as me with that mask of yours dear" I pointed out and knew I was right.**

** "This isn`t just a mask to hide my face it`s resistant to everything I designed and created it for the GPD and SWAT to use but this is the only one made so far" I was impressed since she sounded so young. "Now get ready because the media are gonna make you their front page headline since any paper with a picture of you on it sells in less than five minutes" she said as she pushed me out the shop doors and into the bright sun. I heard gasps, cheers and the press where yelling question after question. "Here`s the ringleader and this circus has being shut down" she said as we stopped and a few cops including her uncle Commissioner Gordon. "The rest are inside passed out your gonna need help getting them into the truck" she said to some cop as he ran inside with around ten others. Aw well my plan was already working I had other goons waiting for the right moment to help me get out and I think I might bring a little hostage with me. "Sir I believe this is for you" she said as she handed me over to her uncle. "Well done Claudia I`m so proud of you" he beamed at her and I`m almost certain she was cringing. I watched her turn away and get into another GPD car and follow the car I was in back to the station. A while later I was pulled out of the car and pushed into the holding area after being un cuffed and rid of my weapons and put back in that cell that was oh so familiar to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 3**

**Claudia`s Pov**

**I quickly got out of my bullet proof outfit and mask and got back into my uniform and fixing my eye make-up and heading out to my desk in the holding area. As I walked to my desk I felt like I was being stared at I sat down and looked up to meet the stare of the Joker himself staring from the cell in front of my desk. I just gave a small nod and got back to my work on a new tracker that I was working on for awhile. Five hours passed and I was done all I had to do was test it out.**

** "Claudia will you be able to take the night round with Mike and Will tonight?" my uncle asked while again I tried to hide my cringing since her used my real name as I focused on the tracker letting my hair fall into my face "Yes sir" "Okay well I`m gonna head home I`ll see you tomorrow" he said while giving a few last minute orders before leaving myself and some other guards since there wasn`t many in the holding cells so far.**

** "Hey Viper I`m gonna grab some coffee do you want anything?" Jason asked with a shy smile since he`s a year older and has a crush on me but he is pretty cute and well built. "Um just the normal for me please Jason" I smiled back he nodded and left. I sighed and decided to update the inmate's files with more new information that will be held against them in court. I got six done when Jason came back with my Vanilla iced coffee. **

**"Thanks Jason" "No problem Viper" "So who have you got left to update?" he asked curiously I looked at the last file and it was "The Jokers" I said quietly and Jason nodded. "I`ll be back in a sec there are some more new files on him that I need to get" I said while I went out to the file room and eventually found the new files I was looking for. I flicked through them as I walked back in but when I looked up I saw Jason held at gun point by another one of Joker`s goon`s in a cop uniform and a mask on his face**

Thanks for Reading!  
Rate & Comment!


End file.
